Vermilion
by Butterflyhater
Summary: FemAllen starting high school with her friends, but she didn't know there be such an annoying person there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1: Beginning

If I had never met them; I wouldn't have lost my brother, my best friend, the one who gave me courage when I had none. The only person who came close to truly understanding me. I only could wish him happiness, but fail at that to. So now I ask you Lavi, please forgive me.

In one word I could describe my mood; Annoyed. My arms folded across my chest and my feet tapping the floor of the moving train.

"What the hell are you doing." I said nice in slowly, letting ever symbol be heard. Glaring at the half naked boy sitting on the floor, who had my money on the table were he was playing poker with some strangers.

"Well Allen, I'm just playing a nice game with my boys." Lavi said smiling up at me, so I smile back at him letting him know I was in the mood to rip his head off.

"Yo, girlie your messing up the game." Said one of the stranger, who was chewing on a stick.

"Allen." Lenalee said behind me in a worry voice.

"You piece of shit, why don't you let me play, instead of this idiot red head." I said as kindly as I could to a bunch of dead meat.

Looking me over, the older man suck in his breath. "Well girlie, if you think you can take us on, go head and play."

In less then 5 minute I had Lavi fully dress, my money back plus more, and 4 old men on there knees and in there underpants.

"Wow thanks Allen, I almost lost." Lavi said smiling like every thing was find.

"Lavi sweetie, if we weren't friends I would cut off your ****; boil it; stuff it in your f***ing mouth, making you swallow it, then cutting your stomach open taking out the chew-up, and disgusted ****; then feed it to these old bastards, while I kick you to death."

"Well I'm sure the hell glad I'm your friend." Lavi said scratching his head.

"Don't touch my money Lavi, or this friendship might come to an unexpected stop." I said glaring at Lavi.

I was piss, beyond words. I didn't have time to lose even a penny; the way Cross sends me his bills, my debt was building up almost every week. And now that I'm moving I have to find completely new jobs.

"Lenalee." I whine going into her open arms. She was the only person out of my 2 best friends that never cause me trouble. So her presents was always every calming. After a minute of hugging I felt calm enough to act nice.

Handing the men there clothes, they thank me quietly before returning to there seats. Glaring one more time at Lavi, I stomp back to my seat. This train ride was going to be a long one.

Lavi and Lenalee sat next to each other while I lay across from them. Head on the window I made it no secret that I was watching them.

Lavi a red head idiot, who waste 5 second of his day to put his eye patch on after he awakes. He's a hot headed, play boy, who is actually a genius. Remembering everything he's has seen, Lavi has always made good grades. Lenalee usually having pink tails, is trying something new by cutting off most of her lovely hair. She remarkably kind and brilliant in all ways, in middle school I would have totally been in her fan club, if everyone there wasn't a piece of trash, not even wroth being step on.

Lavi and Lenalee are my best friend, and fact they both like each other. If it wasn't for Lenalee brother Komui and his idiot robots, they would problem be dating by now. And as a third wheel I cheer the happy couple on.

I who stood out the most; having white hair and a scar over my left eye; being a girl was pretty hard. Epically since I look so weak I seem to track a lot of attention, and the sad part is I could throw a grown man 2 miles away. Eat a mountain ( a real mountain) of food, running every restaurant out of business or up in stocks.

Laying on the train bench I began to get bored of watching Lenalee and Lavi blush back in forth. It was all Komui fault that I was sitting on this train across from 2 love birds.

Lenalee and I had just graduated from Black Order Middle school that Komui had built for Lenalee. But now that she was going to high school; the brother complex freak decide to build a high school for her to go to; abandoning the middle school he put so much effort in. Dragging me along as well, I was force to leave my daily life. Lavi a year older just decide to join as well, because being to far from the woman he love is to painful. What a sizanickel.

We arrive at our new town 2 hours later, I was sore from staying in one position for so long. I was also dead tired, because who could go to sleep when Lavi and his stupid pranks was near by. Cranky I stuck to myself as I manure my way threw the heave crowd of people, I was once walking behind Lavi and Lenalee, but I got lost in the crowd. I felt like an idiot getting lost, and since the crowd was so heave I couldn't even see the exit.

Accidentally bumping into a tall girl's back, I quickly said sorry.

"Watch were your going Beansprout." The tall Japanese guy with long hair said with a mean tone. I though he was a girl at first, and what with calling me Beansprout.

"I said I was sorry." I said sweetly.

"Like I care, just don't bump into people Beansprout." I fire set off in me and it was full of anger

"Now look you girlie pieces of shit, my name is Allen so don't call what ever please you." I growled

"Like I care Beansrout, why don't you run back to your mommy." He cross the line, and with out thinking I threw up a high kick, high enough to reach his face. And he block with his arms, the balls on this girlie pieces of shit. So with out hesitation and a slight killing intend I swung my left arm, which was cover by a glove.

"Allen Walker, Allen Walker please come to the front of the station your friends are waiting for you." The intercom call. My fist stood frozen in mid air, pulling it back to my side I turn my back on the girlie piece of shit.

"Hey the front is the other way." The guy said. Turning around I glare at him, before walking pass him to the front of the station, and also passing some on lookers.

3 minutes later I was hugging Lenalee outside the station. 

"What wrong Kanda?" Marie ask as we walk toward the train station exit.

"Nothing." I growl shutting him up. I was in shock; when the girl swung to punch me I was just planning on blocking it, but her killing intent shock me. I almost pull out Mugen; which was hidden in my clothing. "Let just go to the stupid school." I said walking faster.

"Black Order Academy, were only the talented had a chance." I read from the writing on top of the gate in front of the school. In truth it should said were all other student should fail because my sister is what truly important.

"Allen, we're in the same room." Lenalee said running towards me, since I was still at the gate after standing here for 30 minutes. I just couldn't stop looking at the writing. In yes Black Order Academy was somewhat of a boarding school. Were all student live on campiest, threw most of the year. "Let go Allen." Lenalee said dragging me away from the gate. After a minute I began to walk myself.

Black Order Academy was huge, bigger then our middle school. Having several different building connect to the main one. And if you follow a path away from the school you'll find to dorm building, and 1 mansion almost between them.

Lenalee And I walk toward the dorm that had "Girl's Dorm" written on it. Our room number was Number one and was on the first floor of the 3 stories building. There was a letter on the door that was meant for Lenalee, and after she read she ripped it up.

Walking into our dorm room my first though was it was huge, second though was Komui was a major jerk. One side of our lovely room had a queen sides bed, cover in expensive blankets and 4 pillows as well as there pillow cases. This side of the room seem to shine. The other side of the room was plain with only a full size bed cover with whit blanket and 1 pillow with it white pillow cases.

I already knew which side was Lenalee's but as soon as she step into the room she called the plain side. Which made me laugh.

After unpacking our things; we went to find Lavi who already went to his dorm room. We found him sitting in the school's cafeteria. I was about to call out to him, but then I shall the girlie pieces of shit next to him, my anger flared.

As we got closer to the Table; Lavi spot us, as well as that girlie guy. "Hey Allen, Lenalee… This is my roommate Kanda ."

"Che." Kanda said pissing me off.

"You girlie…" Lavi and Lenalee both rushed and cover my mouth. What the heck, aren't they suppose to be on my side. I couldn't even lick there hands away since Lenalee hand was the one on my mouth. And licking Lenalee hands was a death wish (emotional). So moving there hands away, I sat down, showing them I was calm.

"Oh your that Beansprout from the train station." Kanda said, making my anger flare up once again.

"Allen lets go get something to eat." Lenalee said quickly. I smile at her like she was an angle sent by God himself, and following her like a puppy. Because I was starving, and when it comes to food I try to get as much as I can.

As we walk up to the lunch line, I spotted my favorite cook Jerry. Thank God that Komui had brought him here as well. Jerry was our middle school cook and knew I ate a lot.

"Hey Allen it nice to see you again." Jerry said smiling. "You want the usual?' Jerry ask

"Yes please." I said showing off my biggest grin.

Walking next to Lenalee with a big cart of food, I was happy.

"Wow that a lot of food for a girl." I turn and spot a wave headed guy. "My names is Tyki." The guy said smiling, and holding his hand out.

Shaking it " My name is Allen." I said swallowing a pieces of sausage.

"Isn't that a guys name." Tyki said laughing

"Maybe." I said stuffing my mouth with another sausage. When I seen Lenalee walking off I atomically follow her. "Well by Tyki." I said waving at the guy.

Sitting back down I notice new people at our table. Marie and Daisya were friends of Kanda but a lot nicer. I try my best to ignore Kanda; after he told me about my eating habits. The balls on that girlie guy.

Tomorrow class start, as well as my freshmen year begins.

Thanks for reading J


	2. Chapter 2: VS

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Chapter 2: VS

_**Black Order Academy **_

_**Were the battle begin when you walk threw our doors**_

_**There is no escape**_

_**There just a**_

_**Winner**_

"What, the heck is your brother doing." I whisper to Lenalee, but didn't bother to expect a good enough answer once I saw her worry lines. The first thing we saw when we walk into class was this crap.

The teacher began to speak before Lenalee could explain to me how she dose not no what going on. "Welcome Class, to Black Order Academy, were we don't just forces on your education." Our teacher voice was elegant and she stood straight and tall like she knew exactly what she was doing. "You will call me Miss Bell, and nothing us. I am your homeroom teacher."__It was strange, Komui always chooses easier teacher for Lenalee class. I could tell this teacher wasn't going to go easy; in fact I had a hard time believing that Komui even chose this woman to teach at this school.

Miss Bell continue to speak " In a few minute the whole entire school will go into battle, when I say this I mean the entire student body will be fighting against each other. Everyone who has been chosen for Black Order has a special gift called innocent. You'll need these to survive; if you already know what your innocent's are good for you; the student who do not know what an innocents is, I can only wish you good luck, because if you do not find your innocent you'll fail." Miss Bell was pacing as talk with a smile plaster on her face. Checking her watch every now in then.

"We don't have to fight if we don't want to." A student called out. The smile that Miss Bell gave the child chill me to the bone.

"If you don't wish to fight, then don't, but the game… I mean battle, is to see who can stand the longest, so the goal is to take as many people down, who ever left standing wins the game." Miss Bell once again look at her watch. "Began." She called out.

Know one moved, we all just stare at Miss Bell, and she stare right back at us. With an evil smile playing on her lips I had no idea what to expected.

When a explosion on my right happen, I turn my head to see that the class room wall had a huge whole in it, as well as 3 fallen students with 2 zero's floating above each of there heads. But who care about that we were more concern about the person holding a mini rocket launcher, and reloading it.

I quickly grab Lenalee who was on my left, jump over some desks and broke threw the windows. I use my body as a shield so Lenalee would not get hurt by the glass. As soon as we were out of the Lenalee window; Lenalee activated her innocents letting us land safely on the ground. The building our class was in was 3 floors, our class was on the second floor.

And as we look back at the class from the ground, another explosion happen and the window burst, letting dark gray smoke leak out. Lenalee and I fell to the ground cover our heads from the glass. Getting up first I pull Lenalee along, I didn't know were I was going and I didn't care. All I knew was the fact we were right in the open. So I headed toward another building. Not looking back at the old one.

Before we could get inside a wide eye boy came running out, when he saw us he ran straight towards us, pulling out a bat that was at his sided, he swung when he was about 3 feet away from us.

I automatically ducked, an apparently Lenalee legs were faster and longer then the boy's bat. The boy was K.O. with one hit. The number over the boy head was 14.

We met a few other people on our run, they all had insane looks on there face, and they all attack us. We brought all of them down.

When I spotted Lavi relief ran threw both Lenalee and I. We began to run toward him. When I spotted a guy next to him I ran faster. Jumping up, I flying kick the BakaKanda in the face and he flew backwards.

Landing on my feet; I put my hands on my hips and gave Lavi my I'm a hero smile. Which made him laugh.

"I'm going to kill you; you Idiot Beansprout." Kanda said standing up with a katana in his hand.

"Not before I drop your a…"

"Allen, Kanda; no ones dropping anyone." Lenalee said in a strong tone. I let my hand go on my left arm.

"Ok Lenalee, but I least I toke down more people then this fool. 34." I spited out.

"Che, I got 35."

There was no way in hell that I was going to let this shithead have more points then me. "Find, I bet I will get more then you Baka."

"That will never happen Beansprout."

"The names Allen!" I said turning my back to Kanda, to find my next victim.

Lenalee said something but I was so determinant to beat Kanda that I didn't hear.

The time was 2:57 when I found Lenalee and Lavi again. I couldn't find anymore student that were active so I went to find my group, after getting lost a few times I finally found them. As well as Kanda.

"I defeated 196." We said at the same time, then we look at each other in shock. There was no way in hell I was going to be tie with this loser.

I turn to face Lavi an a great idea pop into my head. When I launch my self at Lavi, Kanda must have had the same idea. Tie breaker. Activating Crown Clown, I swung my sword.

When a loud alarm sounded, both Kanda and I froze. Our weapons were less then an inch away from a frighten Lavi's neck.

"School is now over, so the game is done. There are only 4 winners. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. Congratulations your at the top of the school." The announcer a said on the intercom. "No death, 596 injury, we'll have assistances coming to those injury soon. Have a nice day."

'''''''''' ''''''''''''

"Allen I can't believe that you were going to use me as a tie breaker." Lavi said with his arm cross.

"It wasn't like I was going to kill you, it was for a good cause." I said shrugging my shoulders. We were walking out of the school building. Bakakanda left us already, not saying any good bye. And Komui disappear so we couldn't question him.

When my left eye started to hurt, I was all of a sudden focus on a group of people wearing nurse outfits. They gave me an extremely bad vibe as they walk pass.

"Allen are you ok?" Lenalee ask. I had once again worried her.

"I'm find Lenalee." I said with a smile; ignoring my eye's pain.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hi reader, Miss Bell is actually Lulubell

To: Firediva0

Yes this story will eventually become Kanda x Allen

Thank for reviewing, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Miranda

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

…...

Chapter 3: Miranda

One word came to my mind, as I look up at the little girl with a whole waffle in my mouth, adorable. She was small, with spike up hair in a cute little outfit.

"Hi, my name is Road." The girl said, hugging me around the neck all of a sudden. She was so cute, "Can you sit with me?" she ask in a sweet voice.

Before I could swallow my waffle an answer; Lenalee, who sat across from me stood up and lean over the table. "She's already sitting with me." Lenalee said in a tone I have never heard come out of her mouth. Electricity seem to spark between the 2 girls, it was shockingly scary being under there glare.

"Road." Tyki called, I almost forgot the boy I met on the first day of school.

"Lenalee." Lavi called putting his hand on Lenalee shoulder, BakaKanda was standing behind him. I had finally swallow my waffle as well.

Getting up from my seat I slipped out of the dinning hall, hopefully not noticed. Leaving my poor food behind.

I was in front to my dorm room when I heard a cry. It came from the room next door, checking it out, I found that the room door was opening. I burst into the dorm room, not being shy at all.

"Oh my…" I didn't finish my sentence because I was to busy trying to save this girl who hanged herself.

After I got her down, I sat next to her fallen figure. "What your name." I ask in my most calming voice trying my best not to frighten the little lamb.

"Miranda." The girl whimper.

"And why did you try to commit suicide?" I almost I wish I hadn't ask, because the look she gave me and the way she bawl her eyes at me told me she was ready to give her full life story. I kept myself from grimacing.

"Well during the battle I was so afraid, all I could do was run, there was no place to hid at all, so as I ran I accidentally tripped, and I knock someone over who then hit there head and pass out, when he awoke he was so anger and he call me names and told me to die, and so not to be a bother anymore the best way is to die." Miranda seem to sink lower to the ground if that was possible.

I scratch my head, she was a talker and maybe a klutz but that didn't mean she deserve to die. "Well Miranda if you die I'll be very upset, and since I more important then most. You shouldn't take your own life."

Miranda look up at me with water eyes, I hate when girls cry. Makes me fill like I so be all manly and muscular. "Why would you say such things." She cried.

"Because we're friends." I said getting up; then looking back at her. I held my hand out to her, and she grab it; with a smile lighting up her face. Allowing her to look 10x better.

"What are you doing in other's room Beansprout."

"Its Allen, and aren't you the one barging in BakaKanda." I said standing my ground. Hearing Miranda whimper, made me grab her into a hug. "Idiot Kanda, making girls cry." I said with a glare.

"Like I care, Lenalee told me to come down here, and tell you class are about to start." I had completely forgot about school, I only came back to the dorm room to sleep. "There also rumor going around that there were going to have one of those battles again.

…

I really do hate when some rumor are correct.

…...

Thank for reading, this story was mostly about introducing Road and Miranda, had to get them in somewhere.

P.S. Miranda and Road are also in higher grades then Allen.


	4. Chapter 4: flags

Disclaimer: I do own D. Gray Man

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 4: flags

One thing I hated being was a damsel in distress, I mean I grew up with a man name Cross, I can't play a good damsel if I can get myself out of almost ever problem.

But for this battle I had no choice, literally. I was gas with some kind of smoke that makes you sleep, like the rest of my class. I should have notice something was wrong. Miss Bell was wearing a gas mask for god sakes.

I was now strap to this steal pole; steal banes separate my hands. I had just awoke an hour early. A school worker was there when I had awoke he explain things to me. Like the fact that this battle was similar to a game call capture the flag, but instead of flag they have people like me. They were at least 80 flags.

When the worker left I didn't realize how bored I would get. I was all alone, trap, and bored enough to kill myself.

When I heard rustling outside my hope raise. Until I saw an unwanted girlie samurai, I made a point to groan in disappointment and having the most sour look on my face.

Kanda just glared at me. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" I shouted.

"Che, Beansprout like I'll take a picture of you."

"My names Allen, you f…" I stop when I realize Kanda was freeing me. He swung his sword and the katana shocking cut threw the steal releasing me.

I rub my arms after I was release.

"Che, slow me down and I will kill you Beansprout." Kanda said turning around and going back the way he came. I felt like a vein pop in my head, but I bit my tongue really hard.

Following him I realize that we weren't on the school campus anymore. What I though was a closet I was in was actually a beat up shed.

Outside of the shed I found myself surround by woods, that look like they would be in some kind of scary movie. It was night and the wind blew softly, I would have lost Kanda while I look around if it was for the shine of his Katana. I ran to catch up with him.

After 5 minute of walking with Kanda I was bored and really wanted to kill him. When I heard a familiar cry; I left Kanda to search for it. I heard Kanda chasing after me.

When I saw Miranda being drag by some guy who was about to die by my fist, anger shock threw me. The next I knew the guy was flying and Miranda was crying on my shoulder.

"You're ok now." I said patting her head. Miranda nodded her head.

"Che, now I have to watch another idiot."

"You don't have watch anything Bakakanda, I can take care of her all by myself, with out the help of someone girlie like you." I said piss off. How dare he call me a burden. In my face to; I really wanted to chop this guy up.

"I'm sorry." Miranda cried.

"Miranda cheer up you don't have to worry about how that idiot feels." I said sweetly.

Another 5 minutes we were traveling in silent. Kanda seem piss, I was piss, and Miranda seem really nerves as she walk between us.

"So were are we going Bakakanda?" I ask not looking at him at all.

"You find out when you get there." Kanda growl

"But I ask now so tell me." I growled back.

"Shut-up Beansprout."

"It Allen…"

"Allen!" Lenalee called, the world seem to brighten up as my Lenalee ran towards me. She hug me when she got close.

"I was so worry when I didn't see you in the safe zone." Lenalee said still hugging.

"Yo Beansprout." Lavi said coming into view.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

Lenalee pull away from me. "Let hurry we have to make it to the safe zone before the sun raises." Lenalee said pulling me toward the direction Kanda was taking us in.

After introducing Miranda to Lenalee and Lavi we were all set. Lenalee toke a much more liking to Miranda then she did to the other girl Road.

It was about an hour to sun raises when we made it to some creepy cabin that I swore I seen in some scary movie.

As soon as Lavi open the door my left eye began to hurt again. Those weird nurses were there; we were back on the school campus, actually in the nurse office to be on point. The door must have been some kind of portal.

As my eye continue to hurt I swore I began to see things. For example there seem to be spirits chain to the nurses. I then threw up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thanks for reading J


	5. Chapter 5: jobs

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

Chapter 5: Jobs

Walking down the street of the town near Black Order high, I searched for a job. It was stormy Saturday morning, but no rain had fallen yet. A newspaper in one hand that was highlighted with a few good job offers, and a large sausage in the other just waiting for me to take another bit.

I had already been to 7 stores, but only 1 of them hire me. I at least need 3 jobs, or 1 job that pay really well. Stuffing the rest of the sausage into my mouth I walk into another shop.

It was an auto parts shop, and a big jolly man sitting behind the counter smile at me as I walk inside. There were 4 customer inside 3 man and 1 woman.

I then walk straight towards the counter. "Hello, I'm here for a job." I said politely.

"Hmm..." he said looking down at my newspapers. "The job is mostly heave lifting, it said it in the newspaper."

"I know sir, I'm stronger than I look." I said with a smile.

The man then shrugged his shoulders. "If you think you can do the job I have no reason not to hire you. Just sign these papers and I will get back to you." The man said kindly. So taking a deep breath in I toke the pen and paper he handed me.

After a few minute of signing what seem to be me giving my soul away. I toke a deep breath in and walk out of the shop.

The streets were crowd with people running to and from. Looking up at the sky I saw that the storm cloud had pass.

Pushing my way threw the crowd I kept repeating just one more job and then your done inside my head.

When I felt a tug at my hand I saw a kid around the age of 4 holding my hand as he whip his tearful face, mumbling about how he lost his mother.

My left eye began to hurt as I look back at the crowd of people, and when I saw a nurse from my school walking towards me. The crowd blurred away from view until I could only see the nurse and a spirit chain to it.

My left arm began to twitch and I felt myself move forward towards the nurse.

"Move out the way Beansprout."I heard a familiar voice call at the same time I felt someone grab my shoulder.

The little kids was still holding my hand, and I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Turning to look at Kanda I saw him glaring down at me. Turning away from him I look back toward the crowd. The nurse I once saw was gone, and my left eye and my arm no longer felt weird.

Closing my eye for a second I look back at the crying child.

"What wrong." I said in a sweet voice, bending down to get closer to him.

"Che, leave it alone and move out the fucking way Beansprout." Kanda said.

Grinding my teeth I ignore him.

"I lost my mommy." The kid cried.

"Well if we go to the police station your mommy could find you." I said with a smile whipping his tears away with my thump. "Do you want to go to the police station?" I ask

The little boy nodded his head, so I stood up and began to walk forward. I had know idea were the police station was, but I hope I would pass it soon.

I gripped the little boys hand tighter as we walk threw the crowd. "My name's Allen, can you tell your name?"

"Christopher." The boy said whipping his eyes.

"That a cool name." I said with a smile swinging are arms back and forth. I then stop turning my head around I stare at Kanda. "And may ask why the hell are you following us." I said biting my lip so I wouldn't shout.

"You pass the road that would lead you to the station." Kanda said pointing behind him.

"Oh." I simple swinging Christopher onto my shoulder as I turn around. "Thanks I guess." I said skipping away ignoring people's stares.

"Stop that." Kanda said still following me.

"Why are you following us." I said stopping completely so I could glare at him.

"So an idiot Beansprout like you won't get lost."

"My name is Allen you girlie piece of shit." I growled.

"Mommy said if you said bad words you'll go to hell." Christopher point out.

"Who the..."

"Don't you dare I." I growled giving him an evil eye. He only glared back at me, but he shut up. I continue walking turning my back to Kanda.

Once I spotted the police station I lift Christopher off my shoulder. The police station was small, and only a few people were on duty.

"Christopher!" A blond women with tear eyes shouted as she ran toward Christopher and lift him up in her arms (she was really tall). I guess she was his mother.

Without saying goodbye I walk out of the police station follow by Kanda. After walking a block I began to get annoyed by the fact that the girlie man was still following me. Turning around I glare at the taller man.

"Stop following me." I growled.

"I'm not following you we're just going in the same direction." If only I could pull this man hair out with making a scene.

4 hours later I found myself face down in my pillow, completely wore out.

"Allen are you ok?" Lenalee ask sitting down on my bed.

"Noooooo." I cried.


End file.
